


The Player of Games

by Firebog



Series: Shameless Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas tries to read a book, Dean decides blow jobs are better, I also happen to like orgasms too, I like books, I thought the two would go well together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there's reading, because Dean was bored, seriously, this is straight up porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas looks at the book and then at Dean. Dean is leaning over his cock with that heated look in his eye that makes his own body heat up. He can already feel the rush of blood to his groin and the flush of sex spreading across his face. Dean leans lower, his lips almost touching the head of his dick but not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Player of Games

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because awhile ago I was looking for quotes from the book Still Life With Woodpecker by Tom Robbins and instead found a series of youtube videos of women reading their favourite books while having an orgasm (when I find it I will add the link) and I thought; you know, destiel shippers would probably dig sex and books, so here we are.
> 
> The title is the title of the book Cas is reading. It's by Iain M. Banks who sadly died recently. I highly recommend the Culture series.
> 
> This takes place in a universe where season nine didn't happen because fuck season nine.
> 
> This is straight up porn without plot.
> 
> I found the link: [Hysterical Literature](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVna2B64pQwolR2Y09aqHuIEwWh0RVuLq). **That link is definitely NOT safe for work**. What's beyond the link is one of those art and porn intersect moments. I would also suggest you not watch it somewhere where you may be easily overheard by people who do not want to hear other people have orgasms. Also if you're the kind of person that is squicked or shy or easily embarrassed, etc etc about people having orgasms you probably don't want to click the link.

Castiel doesn't glance up from his book as Dean flops down on the bed beside him and lets out a long overdramatic sigh. Cas turns the page. Dean lets out a louder sigh and finishes it off with a bit of a I-am-so-hard-done-by huff. Cas sets the book down on his lap. He looks over at Dean, "Yes?"

"What're you doing?" Dean asks innocently.

Cas tilts his head a little. "I'd think it's obvious."

Dean glances down at Cas's lap, "Yeah but...."

Cas waits for Dean to finish his sentence but it doesn't happen. He goes back to reading. Dean continues to sigh and squirm and in general be a distraction. Cas puts the book down again. "Do you want something?"

"No...guess I'm just a little bored." Dean says staring at the ceiling.

"Well if you don't want anything please be quiet. I'm trying to read." Cas picks his book up once more.

Dean crawls up the bed and up Cas. He straddles Cas's legs. He stares at Cas until Cas looks up. He grins wickedly, "Hey, I'm being _quiet_."

"You're being distracting." Cas retorts.

"What? _I'm_ being distracting?" Dean says deviously.

Cas narrows his eyes at Dean, "Yes. Very."

Dean rests a finger on the top of Cas's book and pulls it down. "And you want to read?"

"Yes." Cas says seriously. He pulls his book out from under Dean's finger.

"...okay." Dean says shuffling back down Cas's legs.

Cas tilts his head and squints at Dean. Slowly he goes back to his book. Despite living with several humans for sometime now he doesn't always understand them. He isn't sure what Dean is doing if Dean says he doesn't want anything but insists on prodding him while he reads.

Dean sprawls out along Cas's legs. He runs his hand up and down Cas's leg, his fingers dragging along the soft fabric. It had taken a couple of months to talk Cas into wearing something other than dress pants. Dean's worn out jeans are an improvement that Dean definitely approves of. He runs his hand up to Cas's stomach. That's when he notices the name of the book. That wicked grin comes back. He starts tugging at Cas's belt. "Hey, Cas? Wanna play a game?"

Cas sets the book aside to look down at Dean, "If you wanted intercourse you could have said so when you first came in."

Dean grins up at him. He strokes Cas through his jeans, "Nope. I wanna play a _game_."

Cas's eye twitches slightly. He licks his lips. This doesn't look like a game. He's played games with Sam and Kevin. Games involve cards and boards and dice. This is very clearly and obviously what Dean does when he wants to engage in sex. "What sort of game?"

"Keep reading. Out loud. I wanna see if I can distract you." Dean says popping the button of Cas's jeans open.

"You've already distracted me." Cas says running his hand through Dean's hair. This is the kind of distraction that he finds thoroughly acceptable.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Dean gives him another sinful smile, "Go on, read. I bet I can be a better distraction."

Cas hesitates. Dean wants sex- and so does he now- but Dean wants to play a game....is this....are these the kinky things that Sam had joked about Dean liking? Games and sex? He picks up his book. Humans are strange– hunters more so. He'll humour Dean. He starts where he left off. "-capable of scraping together anything remotely resembling a nervous system and the rudiments of language or a good excuse for not having either."

Dean pulls the zipper down and reaches in to grab Cas. Cas is already starting to get hard. He gives Cas a few methodical strokes enjoying the feel of something soft and malleable turning into silk covered steel.

"Naturally, there are ways of specifying a person's sex in Marain but they're not used–" Cas gasps when Dean bends down and flicks his tongue across the head of his cock. He leans the book towards his chest and looks down, "Dean?"

"Keep going." Dean says smiling like a cat waiting to pounce. He gives Cas's dick a little more attention, dragging his tongue back and forth along the underside of the head. Cas takes in a shaky breath. Dean's smile goes wider, "It's not really a game if you just give in."

"I'm not 'giving in', I just think there are easier ways to achieve an orgasm." Cas says, one hand clutching at the book and the other running along Dean's shoulder. Dean is still slowly moving his hand up and down his cock.

"Oh, that is _so_ giving in." Dean says as he pumps his fist around Cas's dick. He paws at Cas's book and flicks to the next page. His eyes scan down to the page break. He points a finger to it, "I bet you I can get you to come before you hit the page break."

Cas looks at the book and then at Dean. Dean is leaning over his cock with that heated look in his eye that makes his own body heat up. He can already feel the rush of blood to his groin and the flush of sex spreading across his face. Dean leans lower, his lips almost touching the head of his dick but not quite. Cas licks his lips again, "I'll make it."

Dean chuckles and presses his lips to the head of Cas's dick in a gentle kiss. Poor angel, he doesn't know what he's getting into. He waves his free hand, motioning for Cas to continue.

"Used in everyday conversation; in the archetypal language as moral weapon and proud of it– **_oh_**." Cas's head lolls back when Dean engulfs him in one warm wet slide down his shaft. He takes a few deep breaths and looks down at Dean. It doesn't help. He takes a few more deep breaths. Dean stares up at him smiling around his cock rubbing his tongue along the underside. Cas can see the smirk forming. He takes up the challenge. " _The message is_ —" He gasps again when Dean seals his lips around his cock and sucks, "is- is that it's _brains_ that matter kids.... ** _ah_**....gonads are hardly worth making a distinction **_oh!_** _-ver_."

Dean pulls back smirking at that last surprised yelp. Dean had brought his head up in a few quick bobs, pressing his tongue into the slit of the head each time. He starts tugging at Cas's jeans, pulling them off. Cas bucks his hips up to help but he keeps reading.

"So, in what follows, Gurgeh is quite happily thinking about the Azadians just as he'd think about any other, see list above, but what of you-" Cas pauses and looks up from his book because he felt Dean's weight shift off the bed. He glances up to see Dean at the dresser.

"Keep going." Dean says when Cas stops. He's searching the top drawer for the new bottle of lube, they had used the rest of the previous bottle last night.

"O unlucky, possibly brutish, probably ephemeral and undoubtedly disadvantage citizen-" Cas pauses again when Dean crawls back onto the bed. He eyes the bottle of lube Dean has in one hand. It makes him briefly doubt whether he'll get to the page break before he comes; Dean is very good with his hands. His tongue darts out across his lips once more. "-of some unCultured society, especially those unfairly- and the Azadians would say under- endowed with only the mean number of genders?"

Dean grabs Cas's hips and drags him down the bed, chuckling as Cas's arms move up to keep the book in front of his face. He settles himself between Cas's legs. He licks a stripe up the length of Cas's cock. Cas stutters as he reads. Dean chuckles again, smug in hearing an Angel of the Lord stuttering over something so thoroughly human.

"How shall we re-f- _fer_ to the **_tri!_** " Cas takes in a sharp breath when Dean takes hold of his balls and squeezes ever so gently then slowly lets his cock sink back into his mouth. Cas has to stop and breathe for a moment, lost as he is in the sensations. His voice warbles as he tries to get out the next word, "... _tri...tri... **triumvirate**_....oh Dean...of Az— _Ah!_ -zadian sexes without resorting to funny looking alien terms or gratingly awkward phrases-not-words."

Dean slides his mouth up and off. He peppers teasing kisses down Cas's shaft and stops to nuzzle against Cas's balls- placing a few soft kisses to the inside of Cas's thigh while he's there.

"Rest at **_ea_** -sss- ** _uh_**....I....I have chosen to use the natural and obvious..." Cas trails off when Dean starts using his hand again. Dean is sliding his hand up and down his saliva covered length, pressing his thumb up between the glands and over the tip of the head at each up stroke and dragging it back down the way it came on the down stroke. Cas only remembers what Dean asked him to do when the book hits his face. He picks it back up. "...pronouns for male and female."

Dean glances up at the sound of pages rustling. Cas is staring at the book like his life depends on it. Dean runs his free hand down Cas's leg and hooks it under at the knee. He pulls at it. Cas bends his leg letting Dean push his leg up. Dean trails kisses and nips along Cas's thigh working his way back but once he's back to Cas's dick he drops down and swipes his tongue along the soft patch of skin behind Cas's balls. Cas's voice hitches.

"And to represent the intermediates or apices with _wh-ah! **Oh!** Don't- keep-oh!" _Cas tries to force the words out but it's so very hard when Dean's tongue slides over his hole. He gasps for breath. A low groan escapes him when Dean's tongue tentatively presses against him, teasing that he _might_ press in. Cas takes a breath and gets the rest of the sentence out, "Whatever pro-pr-rrr- _pronominal_ t-t-t- _term_ best indicates....... their....... place in....... in............ _don't stop!"_

Dean looks up as Cas's voice starts to trail off into quiet shuddering moans. He grins when Cas looks down at him offended and tells him not to stop. "You stopped reading."

Cas gives him an abject look before hurriedly turning the page. He starts to read again just as Dean shoves his tongue inside. His words come out as one long jumble, "theirsocietyrelativetotheexistingsexualpowerbalanceofyours- _ah! Dean! Oh! Don't- **aah!** \- stop!"_

So of course Dean stops. Cas gives him a look that means murder. He holds the lube up in defence. That seems to placate Cas a little. He flicks the cap open and squirts some onto his fingers. He reaches down and presses his index finger in most of the way. Cas gasps and moans. He works it in and out for a few moments, pushing in deeper each time, before stopping, "Think you'll make it?"

Cas opens one eye and then very slowly the other. He stares at Dean. He narrows his eyes. He's an angel, _of course_ he'll make it to the page break, he has complete control over his vessel. He resolutely brings the book back up, "In other words, the precise translation depends on whether your own civilisation, for let us err on the side of terminological generosity, is male or female dominated."

Dean chuckles at the stern clipped way Cas says the words. Apparently Cas has taken this as a **very serious challenge**. It doesn't take much effort to get in a second finger and soon he's working on a third.

"Those which can fairly claim to be neither will of course have their own suitable term. Anyway, enough of that." Cas says bringing the book closer to his face as Dean thrusts his fingers in. He's definitely going to make it, "Let's see now. We've finally got old Gurgeh off Gevant Plate, Chiark Orbital, and we have him fizzing away at quite a clip in a stripped-down military ship heading—"

Cas lets out a moan that would make a porn star blush when Dean starts sucking at the head of his cock. Cas's hips jerk up. Dean was ready for it. He moves his head with Cas's shallow thrusts until Cas calms down. When Cas holds still, chest heaving and fingers digging into the book, Dean slowly takes him in pausing to suck and wrap his tongue around Cas's dick every half inch. At the same time he's rubbing careful and deliberate circles into Cas's prostate. Cas starts babbling out the next sentence. Dean grins around Cas's dick. Cas is so not going to make it.

"For- for- a- _ah! ah!_ rendezvous! W-w-w-ith the Cloudbound General Systems Vehicle Little Rascal. P-points! _oh! Dean!_ points to ponder! Aaah!" Cas stammers out. Holding the book closer isn't helping. Dean is rubbing maddening circles into his prostate and sliding his tongue up his cock while he sucks. He bites at his lip and uses the pain as a distraction. He's going to make it, "Does Gurgeh really understand what he's done, and what might happen to him?"

Dean sucks harder as Cas seems to pull himself together. It's so not fair when Cas uses his angel mojo to hold back. He starts thrusting his fingers in, each thrust a quick sharp jab at the sweet spot. Cas brings his book closer and looks even more determined. Dean sighs in defeat around Cas's cock. Cas is totally going to make it. That's no fun.

"Has it even begun to occur to him that he might have been tricked?" Cas says with confidence despite the slight waver in his voice. He's going to make it. Dean shifts and presses at Cas's hips. Suddenly he's pressed down on Dean's fingers in all the right ways. The pressure on his prostate sends hot sparks up his spine.

Dean moves trying to get comfortable and as he does he feels Cas shudder. His lips pull into an awkward smirk. He glances up at Cas; his arms shaking as his eyes try to track the next words down. Dean presses up and starts moving his head faster, letting Cas's cock slide out far enough so that each time his lips drag and catch at the ridges of the head as he moves up and as he moves down Cas's cock audibly pops back in.

"And does– he really _kn-oh!-w_ what he's let himself in for?" Cas groans out. He's going to make it. He forces his eyes to stay open. His lips tremble. He's going to make it. Two sentences left. Dean presses sharply into his prostate. Two sentences. Two sentences. He's going to make it. Dean moves his head faster, lips firmly wrapped around his cock. Cas groans as his body quivers at the edge. He's not going to make it, " _Of. Of. Of._ Of course- _Dean!_ Of course... _oh! Ah! **Ah!** _ Of course not! _Dean! Dean! Dean! **Aaah!** "_

Even if Cas hadn't started babbling Dean would recognize that tremble racing through Cas for what it is- a toe curling orgasm. There's a warm flood in Dean's mouth. He slides his head down all the way to the base of Cas's dick and swallows as Cas twitches and jerks through his orgasm.

Cas loses himself in the hot pleasure of release. His mind goes blank except for one stray thought; this is definitely his favourite game and as far as he's concerned he's won. His muscles relax as his orgasm subsides. He sinks into the bed. The book lays forgotten across his chest.

Dean gives Cas a few affectionate after orgasm sucks. It makes Cas twitch and jump and Dean grin. He lets Cas's cock slide out of his mouth and rests his head on Cas's thigh. He gently runs the backs of his fingers along Cas's softening shaft. It elicits a pleased hum out of Cas so he does it again.

When the world starts coming back to Cas he reaches down to run his fingers through Dean's hair. With the other hand he drags the book up his chest and manages to hold it up. He reads out the last line, "That's part of the fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I do tumblr (what? No way! A Supernatural fan that does tumblr? Unheard of!). [Brains for Baby Jesus](http://brainsforbabyjesus.tumblr.com/). I don't promise anything new and exciting, there's pretty much what you'd expect from most tumblrs, but I do post notes, progress reports, and research for my other fics if you're interested.


End file.
